


Distractions

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Deductions, Detectives, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mind Palace, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Poetry, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock's Mind Palace, The Science of Deduction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Sherlock's trying to solve a case. Tonight, preferably.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Distractions

## Distractions

### A poem by helloliriels

Shift focus. Still stuck.  
Mind palace. No luck.  
Aware, so aware.  
How to shut it off?  
And John. John.  
John just sitting there.

Can't focus. Can't think.  
Tea's cold. Take a drink.   
Buzzing still, buzzing high.   
What benefit is there to feeling?  
How can I think tonight?  
When I can't make it,  
Can't make it  
Can't make it  
Right.

Won't say it. Won't like.   
A bit not good. He'll fight.   
Push it down. Numb the pain.   
Look aloof. Smile again.   
John shifts. John stands.  
Look down. Steeple hands.  
John kneels, cups my face.  
Makes me look.  
"You alright?"  
Lines traced. Eyes fall.  
A soft sigh. Beautiful.  
I could die.  
Please don't go....  
"John I..."  
"I know"  
He knows?  
That can't be.  
"I love you too."  
He clasps my hands.  
"Now solve the case,  
and impress me."

I glow.

I _see._


End file.
